Virtual movies are widely used for a variety of purposes, such as exhibitions, remote guidance and touring of places, education, training, electronic games, etc. Some of such movies are animated, and some others are real, in the sense of involving real frames that are photographed within a real, physical site. The present invention relates to the latter case; i.e., where the preparation of a virtual and interactive movie enables a user to explore a real site.
For example, there are some cases in which it is desired to allow a user to watch a movie of a site, and navigate interactively within the site. More particularly, it is desired to have an interactive movie enabling the user to navigate within the site, i.e., simulating the walking to any possible direction he selects, while continuously watching actual images of the site. In some cases, the actual images may optionally be combined with computer-generated images relating to interactive or non-interactive events or objects.
In another, more particular example, it is desired to provide a virtual interactive movie for training individuals and to familiarize them with a specific site, while providing them with essential and comprehensive information about the site such as its layout, its appearance, location of rooms and equipment therein. Moreover, it could be beneficial to combine some simulations in the movie; e.g., a fire when training them how to deal with some emergency procedures. In another example, it is desired to provide possible real estate customers the ability to remotely and interactively navigate and explore real estate sites for sale. In still another example, it is desired to provide possible tourists the ability of exploring a hotel, before ordering the accommodation.
The preparation of a virtual, interactive movie which enables navigation within a site according to the typical prior art teachings is generally a very complicated task, and it involves a substantial effort, requiring professional and lengthy filming and editing. Also, the results are generally not particularly satisfactory, being far from providing to the user a real feeling.
WO 2004/049263 by same applicant filed on Nov. 24, 2003, the content of which is fully incorporated by reference, and which seems to be the closes prior art, discloses a system and method for virtual walkthrough. This application teaches the preparation of a virtual movie which simulates the walking of a user within a real site, in an essentially automatic manner. The method of WO 2004/049263 involves the following steps: (a) Defining first minimal conditions for the creation of a new node; (b) Defining second minimal conditions for linking between nodes; (c) Moving a scanning apparatus along routes within the site, measuring the x,y, displacement coordinates, and angular orientation of the scanning apparatus at any given time, and creating a new node at least whenever such first minimal conditions are met; (d) Obtaining an image data at each node location reflecting a camera unit field of view, and associating the said image data and its orientation with the x,y, location coordinates of the present node; (e) Finding and registering neighborhood links between pairs of nodes to generally create chains of nodes, each link assignment connecting between any two nodes satisfies at least said second minimal conditions required for linking between nodes, wherein more than one link may be assigned to a node; and (f) Further associating and registering with each created link an exit angular orientation from a first node in the pair and entry angular orientation to the second node in the pair. WO 2004/049263 suggests that the satisfying of any one of the conditions included in said first minimal conditions will result in the creation of a new node.
In one option, WO 2004/049263 suggests that one of said first minimal conditions is a maximal predefined displacement D between two nodes sampled by the apparatus.
In one option, WO 2004/049263 also suggests that one of said first minimal conditions is a maximal predefined allowed angular change δ° in the orientation of the apparatus after leaving a node.
In one option, the method of WO 2004/049263 further comprises the elimination or merging of nodes when some third conditions are met;
In one option of the method of WO 2004/049263, said third conditions comprise closeness of nodes below a predefined distance d.
In one option of the method of WO 2004/049263, each image data comprises a plurality of frames, and wherein each frame angular orientation is also registered.
In one option of the method of WO 2004/049263, the interactive virtual movie comprises: (a) A plurality of nodes; (b) Links connecting between nodes, wherein with each link between two nodes is associated with an exit angular indication from one node, and an entry angular indication to the other node, plurality of links may be associated with one node; (c) Image data reflecting a camera unit field of view for each node, and orientation indications for said image data.
In one option of the method of WO 2004/049263, the display of the movie comprises the steps of: (a) Providing to the user with means for selecting, turning, and advancing; (b) Displaying to the user a selected user field of view within the image data of a node; (c) When the user turns to a specific direction, displaying to the user the user field of view portion of the image data which corresponds to said specific direction; (d) When the user directs to one of the exit directions of the present node, and chooses to advance: displaying to the user a portion of the image data of the next node linked to said present node by said exit direction, said displayed portion of the image data corresponds to the entry direction associated with said link. (e) When the user selecting a node other than the present node, displaying to him a user field of view portion of the image data of said other node.
WO 2004/049263 also discloses an apparatus for producing an interactive virtual movie, which simulates the walking of a user within a real site, said apparatus comprises: (a) A movable platform; (b) Position and orientation unit for obtaining at any given time position and orientation of the platform, and providing the same to an imaging unit; (c) Imaging units for creating a node any time when some first minimal conditions are met, obtaining image data, and associating said image data and its orientation with the node location, thereby forming a node package; (d) Data unit for: (1) receiving node packages from the imaging unit; (2) calculating neighborhood between nodes; (3) registering links between found neighboring nodes, including registering for each link entry and exit directions to and from nodes; (4) calculating possible merging and/or eliminating of nodes; (5) saving in a database within the data unit a linked graph which is the result of steps 1-4; (6) importing linked graph/s from removable media or network device to the database; and (7) exporting linked graph/s from the database to a removable media or a network device. (e) A control unit for: (1) Activation and deactivation of the device; (2) Defining parameters necessary for the operation of the apparatus; (3) Providing control over the import and export operations.
In one option of the apparatus of WO 2004/049263, the data unit is located on the movable platform. Alternatively, the data unit may be located away from the platform.
It is one object of the present invention to provide a method and system which significantly simplify the preparation of such virtual and interactive movies which simulate the navigation of a user within a real site.
It is another object of the present invention to enable automation of at least a significant part of the preparation of such virtual and interactive movies.
It is still another object of the present invention to enable the production of such a virtual by moving a scanning apparatus within the site, without accuracy constraints and orientation measurements as generally required and preferable by the method and apparatus of WO 2004/049263.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a much simplified scanning apparatus in comparison with the apparatus of WO 2004/049263, for the cost of some more manual editing work of the movie.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a linked, graph-based representation of the virtual-interactive movie, which is made from a collection of photographs that are captured by the apparatus of the invention, and are manually or automatically connected to form a virtual movie.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent as the description proceeds.